A Veela's Heart Cries For Her Love
by Musician89
Summary: What would happen if not one, but two Veelas wanted Hermione? Two Veelas fall in love with Hermione. Who will Hermione choose? This is a love triangle. Rating will change to M later. Warning: Contains femslash. Fleur/Hermione
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's Note: I don't know what this is. It is not really a chapter but I also don't think I can call it a preface. lol**

**I will post the 1****st**** chapter hopefully today. If not, I will tomorrow.**

**Warning: This contains femslash.**

**Preface:**

It has been five years since the Triwizard Tournament took place. A lot has happened since then. Granted, some things also haven't changed; Fleur's feelings for Hermione are an example. Fleur first laid eyes on the honey-brown eyed beauty the first day she arrived at Hogwarts. Fleur was (although would never admit it) was too insecure. She planned to ask her to the Yule Ball but her confidence was thrown out the window when she found out the brunette didn't like her. (Possibly even hated her) Her heart shattered to a million pieces to see Hermione dance with…_Viktor Krum_. That name still makes her blood boil in anger.

Fleur decided to _try_ to move on without Hermione but with little success. She hoped the day she married Bill, she would learn to love him. Bill was always after her and at first she kept turning him down. She then thought that maybe she could make them both happy. She would learn to move on and he would have her. As time went on, things got worse. Several problems were brought up to the surface. Bill isn't the same man she thought he was and Fleur hasn't truly moved on from Hermione. After her parents tried to convince her countless times to leave him, Fleur filed for divorce. Fleur was tired of the way Bill was treating her. Both her mothers were overjoyed when they heard about the news.

Fleur was trying to start over. She was now working for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. She spent most of her work-time in the _Hall of Prophecy_. She as well spends time in the _Thought Chamber_. She loved her job and was a hard worker…most of the time. Some of her work was interfered with thoughts of Hermione. Fleur was haunted for years of thoughts of Hermione.

Fleur received the shock of her life when she found out Hermione would be working with the Ministry…in _her_ department. A million thoughts raced through her mind of the fact Hermione will be working with _her._

**By the way: For those who didn't quite catch it, Fleur has two mothers instead of a mother and father. That will be explained later on.**


	2. Meeting Hermione Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Thank you to kionacreek and PrincessCupcake for reviewing.**

**Chapter 1:**

Fleur had found out she would be working with Hermione right before it was time for her to leave. Saying it was a shock would be an understatement. She did her best to concentrate on her work for the rest of the time before it was time to leave.

It was around 7:30 when it was time for the Veela to go home. She made her way back to her office and packed up her things, still in deep thought. _How am I going to handle this? I can barely work when she's not around. How am I supposed to work now that she is near me?_ What hurt Fleur the most was knowing that not only is the brunette not in love with her, but that the brunette hates her.

Fleur made her way to a muggle parking lot. Despite her being a witch, she still enjoyed many things about muggles. She got settled in her silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren and drove home to her wing of the mansion.

Once she got home she settled in and made her way to the kitchen. She poured a glass of wine to settle her nerves. It didn't take long for Fleur to realize no amount of wine will help.

She went up the spiral stairs and into her luxurious room. It drove her mad knowing that Hermione had this affect on her. No one ever had that much control over her. She was a Veela and they are known to be very calm and collected…downright near _perfect_, but with Hermione…

A knock on her door brought Fleur out of her thoughts. Fleur opened her door and saw her mothers. Apolline and her wife, who was also Fleur's biological mother, Veronique.

Fleur happily wrapped them in a hug, which they quickly returned. "Hello, Fleur. How was your day?"

"It was alright." Fleur replied with a small smile.

Apolline and Veronique looked at each other. There was something in their daughter's voice that seemed off. It was so subtle that they almost didn't catch it.

Veronique took Fleur's hand and led her inside and sat on the couch with Fleur in between both her mothers.

"Darling, you know you can tell us anything." Veronique said

Fleur smiled, "Honestly, I'm okay. I appreciate your concern but you're worrying for nothing."

Apolline took her daughter's chin and moved so she was looking at her, "It's not nothing. We know there is something there. Please tell us so we can help you. Otherwise, we will go crazy trying to figure out what it is."

Fleur smiled. She knew her parents would stop at nothing trying to figure it out. It was a habit that she wished they didn't have.

Veronique had a mixture of uncertainty and fearful look, "Is it Bill?"

Fleur turned to her, "No maman, it is not Bill."

Apolline and Veronique waited patiently for her to tell them.

"It is just that I found out that Hermione will be working with me starting tomorrow and I do not know how to handle it, nor what to do."

Apolline and Veronique looked at each other, confused.

"Who is this Hermione?" Apolline asked

Fleur's face lit up and her eyes sparkled, which is something that neither Veronique or Apolline has seen in such a way.

'_I know that look. That is the same look I gave whenever someone mentioned Apolline's name.'_ Veronique thought

Apolline instantly recognized that look as well. She gave her wife a loving smile, which Veronique returned.

"She is someone I know from school. It was during the Triwizard Tournament when I first laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful. She is incredibly smart…the brightest which of her year if I recall correctly."

Apolline had a confused expression on her face, "Hold it. You were swooning over her but you still married Bill? Fleur, didn't we warn you-"

"I know, but she didn't feel the same way. I tried to get over her and Bill seemed like a nice guy. I thought I could learn to love him." Fleur said sadly.

Apolline and Veronique tried to keep their temper under control but thoughts of Bill abusing their daughter came rushing back. Anger was bubbling up to the surface.

Veronique closed her eyes and concentrated. She managed to restrain the enraged veela inside her. Veronique took her daughter's hands in her own, "Darling, I thought we explained about veelas and their soulmates. Remember? You cannot force yourself to fall in love. It is a reflex. You can't learn to love or control it. Loving someone is as automatic as…breathing. "

Fleur nodded, "I didn't choose to fall in love with Hermione. It was just as you said…a reflex. I won't deny it nor will I try to change it. Every time I look at her, I feel like I just reached the top of a 9000 ft mountain. I'm stunned, breathless and weak. How am I going to do my job while she's there?"

Both women smiled. "The best you can." Apolline said

"Are you going to try to pursue her?" Veronique asked

Fleur looked at her as if she was crazy and hung her head down, "No, I know I don't have a chance with her. I'll just end up embarrassing myself."

"Hey, that's not the Fleur we raised. Where is the confident, determined and happy Fleur?"

Fleur looked up at her, "I can't function when she is around. I lose my mind when she is near me."

"I think you should go for her." Apolline said

Veronique nodded, agreeing.

"What if she's already with someone? I don't even think she likes women." Fleur responded

"If she is your soulmate, you have nothing to worry about. She will love you. The veela in you knows who you are destined to be with. " Veronique said

Fleur nodded, remembering what her parents said about Veelas and their soulmates. "Thank you, both of you."

Her parents each gave her a hug on their way out.

Apolline was just outside the doorway, "You will let us know how it goes tomorrow, non?"

Fleur smiled and nodded her head, "You two will be the first ones I tell."

Apolline smiled and closed the door behind her. She walked with Veronique hand in hand, walking down the hall. They leaned into each other and shared a loving, lingering kiss. "She will do just fine, ma amour." Veronique said

"I know. And I have this very strong feeling about Hermione." Apolline said

Veronique nodded, "That is why we saw Fleur's mood swings during that time. She seemed really happy one time and the next sulking."

Apolline smiled, "I think it will be just a matter of time before there will be a new addition to the Delacour family."

Veronique smiled, "I agree. There is not a doubt in my mind that Hermione and Fleur are soulmates."

* * *

Fleur walked to her sliding glass door and opened it. She stepped out into the porch, taking in the beautiful sight. The sun was setting and the sun and clouds were bright orange with traces of pink. Fleur took a deep breath and watched as the sun went down. The sight made her a little calmer.

She decided to turn in early so she wouldn't have to stay up thinking about the next day. She drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Fleur woke up and got ready for the day. She didn't know what to feel. She was nervous, yes, but she also felt joy and excitement about seeing the brunette again. After Fleur took her shower, she was going crazy trying to figure out what to wear. She wanted to impress Hermione but at the same time she didn't want to show off. After about an hour of going back and forth, she finally decided on an outfit.

Fleur made her way to her car and drove off. When she arrived at the parking lot, she felt more nervous. Fleur walked to the telephone booth and pressed in the code, taking her to the lobby of the Ministry. She went to her office and got settled in. It wasn't long after that Fleur heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Fleur said

The door opened. A short but handsome man walked up to her desk, "Mademoiselle, it is time to meet your co-worker." He was doing his best not to drool but lost the battle miserably.

Fleur gave the man a forced smile, "Merci, Monsieur Ackland. I will be there in a moment."

The man smiled and walked a little closer, "Mademoiselle, we fairly know each other…"

_Uh oh. I know where this is going,_ thought Fleur

"I would like to get to know you better over dinner. What do you say?" The man gave her a charming smile.

The blond didn't want to hurt him but she just didn't feel the same way. A part of her reminded herself that the man doesn't really care for her. It was her thrall talking to him...and perhaps something else…

Fleur gave him an apologetic smile "I'm sorry Monsieur, I-"

"Forget it!" The man said and walked off.

Fleur felt horrible but she learned not to please other people for the convenience.

She took the limited time she had left to 'fix up', although she looked perfect. Her heart was pounding through her chest. Fleur couldn't help but wonder if karma was coming after her. She turned down the man and in return, will Hermione refuse her?

Another knock on the door and Fleur almost jumped out of her seat. Fleur took a deep breath and walked over to her door and opened it. The blond beauty felt all the air leave her chest. She couldn't breathe.

There, stood the gorgeous brunette. The woman had changed…a lot. Her eyes were a beautiful, bright shade of brown that seemed to sparkle naturally. Her figure filled out in all the right places. It was nice and slender. There were a lot more curves. Her skin was perfect and smooth and so soft looking. Her teeth were pearly white and straight. Her hair was tamed, curly and it shined beautifully from the sun coming from the window in Fleur's office. Fleur thought a goddess stood before her.

Hermione smiled a bright smile and stuck out her hand, "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Delacour."

Fleur wanted more than a handshake and risked a kiss on each cheek, "Bonjour."

Fleur opened the door wider, "Please come in."

"Thank you." Hermione walked in. Fleur noticed that even Hermione's walk changed. She seemed more confident and…sexier. Fleur smiled.

"Please have a seat." Fleur gestured to one of her comfortable chairs. _She doesn't seem to hate me. Maybe I do have a chance._

Fleur didn't know what came over her. She wasn't as nervous. Although she was, it wasn't nearly as bad.

"I hate to state the obvious but it's been a long time." Hermione said

Fleur nodded, "Yes, five years in fact."

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember me." Hermione replied

"I could never forget you." Fleur said before she could stop herself. She looked away, not wanting Hermione to see her blush.

Hermione gave her a loving smile, "So I-" Hermione was interrupted by a loud ring.

"Excuse me." Fleur said sadly, not wanting to put any more distance than necessary. The blond walked to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, how may I help you?" Fleur said

_'My, d__on't you sound professional.' _Apolline said

"Mom?" Fleur asked, confused.

'_And me.' _Veronique said

"Is everything alright?" Fleur asked

'_Everything is fine. We just want to know if Hermione has arrived yet.'_ Apolline said

Fleur closed her eyes and risked a glance at Hermione, who was looking around the office from her seat.

"Yes." Fleur muttered

'_Wonderful!'_ They said

' _So how is-'_ Apolline said

"Can I call you back?" Fleur asked

'_Oh, she is still there?' _Veronique responded

"Yes." Fleur muttered

'_Okay then, we will let you go.' _Apolline said

'_Remember what we told you.'_ Veronique said

"Yes. Thank you." Fleur said

Fleur hung up. She loved both her parents dearly, but it perhaps was a mistake to tell her parents about a muggle invention called the 'telephone'. Then again, how else would they have tried to contact her? Fleur didn't want to think about that.

"Sorry about that." Fleur said and sat down.

Hermione gave her a warm smile that melted Fleur's heart, "It is alright. Is everything okay?"

Fleur smiled, "Yes, thank you."

"I'm curious, how long have you been working here?" Hermione asked

Fleur had to think about that, "I suppose around a few months."

"What made you decide to work here, if you don't mind me asking?" Fleur said

Hermione had a guilty look on her face, but Fleur didn't catch it.

"I-I like a challenge." Hermione said

"Well, I can guarantee you will get one, mademoiselle." Fleur said with a smile.

**Author's note: In the next chapter, the second veela will appear.**

**Let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Elizabeth Fay

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**AN: So check this out. I wrote this chapter I while ago and when I was finished with it, I was going to post it. I ran into a problem when I couldn't find it. So, I had to rewrite it. Yeah, I cried. Lol**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, etc. Itmeans a lot to me. More than words can say.**

**I will do my best to upload the next chapter within this week.**

**So, here's chapter 2:**

**Chapter 2:**

Two weeks passed by with Fleur training Hermione on how things operate at the ministry. She was catching on rather quickly but of course, this surprised no one. She lived up to her reputation of being the smartest witch in her generation.

Hermione had recognized that Fleur was acting a bit…unusual. The blonde's behavior was becoming a bit flirtatious. Of course, Hermione was going back and forth with that theory. Perhaps Fleur was just naturally flirtatious with everyone. She is after all French. Aren't the French very passionate people?

'_Could she perhaps like me back?'_ Hermione thought

Hermione shook her head, probably not. Hermione doesn't deny that she has a crush on the blonde. She started to develop feelings for her during the war when she was injured. When she applied for the job, she received the shock of her life when she found out Fleur was working here. Her crush was dying down…that is until she saw the beautiful Veela in her office. Now the feelings are flaring up again.

The brunette was sorting through her paperwork when she heard a knock on her door to her office.

"Come in."

Fleur walked in with a smile on her face. Hermione's heart did a familiar flip at the sight of her.

"Hello Hermione. How are you doing?" Fleur asked

"Hi Fleur, I'm doing well. How about yourself?" Hermione responded

"Fine. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for a drink with me tonight?"

Hermione thought she saw a flash of shyness on the Veela's face. She must've been mistaken.

Hermione smiled, "Sure, I'd love to." Her heart was picking up speed.

"Magnifique, 8:00?"

Hermione could do nothing but nod.

Fleur smiled, "Great. See you then."

Fleur walked out, closing the door behind her.

'_What just happened?'_

Hermione put her hands up to her face. What was she going to do? Surely she will figure out she has feelings for her. If Fleur finds out, what will happen? What if Fleur doesn't like her back? Will it be awkward working together?

A million questions ran through Hermione's mind. This will either bring them closer or pull them apart. She desperately hoped it will bring them closer.

* * *

After work, Fleur couldn't get home fast enough. She was shaking, she was so nervous. _'Hermione, what are you doing to me?'_ Fleur tried to will her body to stop shaking, but that was like telling water not to be wet.

Fleur ran to the living room to find her parents. They were sitting on the sofa, each reading a book.

Fleur was too excited to think so, instead she blurted out, "I asked Hermione to have a drink with me!"

They both looked up quickly.

Veronique was the first to speak, "I was wondering when you would ask her out."

Both of Fleur's mothers had grins on their faces.

Fleur paused, "She doesn't think of it that way. She thinks it is more on friendly terms."

"Why does she think that?" Apolline asked

"I made her think we were going as friends." Fleur said guiltily.

"Why did you do that? When you left the house today, you said you would ask her out." Apolline said

Fleur looked down, "I know. My nervousness came back as soon as I saw her. I don't know how to get over my anxiety."

Veronique took her daughter's hands in her own and looked at her with love and sincerity, "Fleur, I understand how you feel. Honestly, I do. I was the same way when I approached your mother," Veronique looked at her wife. "I also know that there was a chance of rejection. What people say is true, you have to risk a 'no' if you ever want to hear a 'yes'. Will you at least promise us that you will find out if Hermione is already with someone?"

"Oui, I promise. What finally got you to ask her?" Fleur asked, curiously

Veronique gave a small laugh, "The fear of someone getting to her first."

Fleur's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that. This worried her further. Not only did she worry about Hermione already having someone but now if Hermione was single, she would have to worry about someone else sweeping her off her feet.

This gave Fleur the necessary push. Fleur was determined to be the one to sweep Hermione off her feet.

Fleur turned to her mother, "Thank you. That's what I needed."

Veronique held up her finger, "Also remember not to rush her or you may scare her off, but don't take your time either…I'm not being very helpful am I?"

Apolline walked over to her and gave her wife a kiss on the cheek, "You're doing fine, ma chéri."

Fleur nodded, "Yes, you are helping."

Apolline smiled at her daughter, "So, what are you planning?"

"The whole point of me asking her for a drink was to get to know her more and just to be near her."

"When are you meeting her?" Veronique asked

"I'm meeting her at 8:00. I heard she was going to the library first. I'm hoping she won't have enough time to eat yet. " Fleur responded

"Why?" Apolline asked

"Because by then, it will be late and I can offer her to go to dinner with me." Fleur said

"You're tricking her?" Veronique asked with a smile on her face.

Fleur made a face, "When you say it like that, it sounds mean and wrong, but I guess that is one way of looking at it."

"Tricking the woman you are head over heels for…" Apolline smiled and looked at her wife, "Oh, yeah. She is definitely your daughter."

Veronique grinned and hugged Fleur, "Yes, she is."

Fleur smiled, "Why? How did you trick her?"

Veronique smiled, "I told your mother that my friends and I were going to go see a Quidditch match. Well, that wasn't true. I was the planning to go with her myself."

Fleur looked confused, "What did you do when she arrived and you were the only one there?"

Apolline smiled cutting in, "I jumped for joy. Of course, she didn't know that I really liked her."

Veronique smiled, "I said everyone cancelled at the last minute."

"But you hate Quidditch." Fleur said

Apolline laughed, "I don't care for it myself, as you know. I just wanted to see her."

Veronique shrugged, "I heard everyone likes it. So, I thought she might like it. I just needed an excuse to be near her."

Fleur smiled. "So _all _of your friends happen to cancel the last minute? And she believed it?"

Veronique looked thoughtful, "Maybe I should've just have done what you're doing."

"What?" Fleur asked

Veronique smiled, "Go with dinner. Although, maybe she would've figured it out."

"No, I don't think I would've guessed." Apolline said

Fleur looked fearful, "You think Hermione knows?" Fleur was trying not to panic.

Both of them shook their heads.

"No, like I said, I wouldn't have guessed." Apolline said

Fleur spoke before she thought, "This is different, Hermione is smart!"

Apolline raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused and Veronique tried her best to not laugh.

Fleur blushed, "That's not what I meant."

Apolline smiled, "It's okay. I know what you meant. I'm just playing with you."

* * *

Hermione was just getting off work when she decided to head to the library/bookstore. She had just enough time to get a book and meet up with Fleur. Hermione could never get over how huge it was. It was hands down, the biggest library she has ever seen. She felt like a kid during Christmas.

Hermione walked over to one of the shelves and was browsing in the 'romance' section. She pulled out a book and walked over to an empty table and began to look through it.

The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. The only sound that could be heard was a book thumping down on the ground.

A beautiful woman gave her a charming smile, "I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you." The woman bent down and retrieved the book from the floor. She looked at it and handed it to her. Hermione took the time to take in her appearance.

The woman had straight long black, raven hair that reached to the end of her shoulder blades. Her tan skin looked flawless. Her body was curvy and fit. Her lips were full and had a red tint to them. The one thing that got Hermione's attention though was her beautiful, bright, steel gray eyes.

The woman gave Hermione a bright smile, "A romance novel? I find it rather difficult to find a good romance book. But maybe that's just me."

Hermione tried to make herself speak, "I-I…um."

Hermione didn't know what came over her, she has never acted like this before, except with Fleur. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Finally, it took all her strength to form a complete sentence, "Yes, sometimes it is. Although, in a library like this, you are bound to find one."

The woman smiled and nodded her head, clearly liking the effect she had on her, "Yes I suppose so. My name is Elizabeth Fay and you are?" Elizabeth held out her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione took Elizabeth's soft and warm hand to shake it but was surprised when Elizabeth pulled Hermione's hand up to her lips and gave it a loving kiss.

Hermione could feel her face turn red and tried to make her body calm down.

"So, Miss Granger, have you found a good one yet? I'm new. I just moved here."

"I…yeah. There is one that I liked. I will show it to you." Hermione got up and walked toward the shelf. The woman followed close behind.

Hermione scanned the spines of the books until finally she caught the one she was looking for.

Hermione pulled it off the shelf and handed the book to the woman, "Here it is."

Elizabeth grabbed the book, making her fingers touch Hermione's. Hermione managed to suppress a shiver.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said with a warming smile.

"Not a problem." Hermione said quickly. Hermione hadn't forgotten she was meeting Fleur and didn't want to be late, "I have to get going."

Hermione left before Elizabeth could respond.

Hermione arrived home and set the book she bought down. She sat down and went over the events that just happened. A part of her hoped that she never sees her again but another part wished she would. She didn't know why she felt this way. Why did she not want to see her again? She didn't do anything wrong. Why did she want to see her again? Everything was so confusing.

**AN: Let me know what you think. The next chapter includes Fleur and Hermione's 'non-date'. And Hermione will appear at the library again and guess who's there?**

**Oh! By the way, can you guys help me out? Since Fleur and Gabrielle (She will appear) have 2 mothers, what should they call them/titles should be, so that you guys don't get confused on whom they are talking about?**

**Thanks**


End file.
